Independent European Island (I.E.I) Wiki
Independent European Island The Independent European Island (I.E.I.) is a Country in the western part of Europe. In the center of the North Sea. It contains two distict of one city on the island and is 414km2, making it the 202nd largest country, and the 33rd smallest. I.E.I. is less than 0.01% of the worlds land mass. I.E.I. Is an Island with mild climate. The land is primarily developed into urban and industrial areas. The population is condensed with 98% of the population living in the Capitol and largest city, I.E.I. City. There is a fairly large mountain on the north end of the island. When they arrived on the island in 1296 they celebrated there successfull landing, with help from a great captain Kedar Ackbar. The first years of life in their new settlement were diffucult, there was no government organization so anything and everything could happen, and it did. They started by trying to break the land. it was backbreaking work as the sod was full of stone and was quite sandy. But they kept at it eventually reverting it back to pasture land and raising sheep and cattle successfully. As the land was successful they brought more and more people to settle there who didn't agree with what was happening back in Britain. This was all established by the mid 1300's. Formation of Government '' In 1338 they officially signed a document of peace with Great Britain claiming their independenc. In 1378 I.E.I decided that a government is much needed because of all the terrror running through the citizens who had made their lives there. in the largest settlement it was decided that te original group of people who came to I.E.I will be the ones who create the government. They decided on a democracy and created two different parties, conservative (right wing) and the liberals (left wing). They held and election is the spring of 1379 and elected the leader Lammond Ecair of the Conservative party. Ecair led the country very well and was a beloved leader by the mayor it's of the country. He developed a police force that were originally rode horses and tracked most of the criminal to solve crimes, a good comparison is bounty hunters but they were good people. This form of justice was very successful and is still used to this day. It was decided that the only way a new leader was to be elected was the old one to be assassinated. For Ecair he served for 40 years and then in 1419 he was brutally beaten and stabbed, he died shortly after. This government system had worked very well since. They have had 16 leaders the magority were conservatives, Only six Leader were a part of the Liberal party. ''History '' Lammond Ecair was also revolutionary is how they farmed in I.E.I. He was able to develop easy ways to handle the sheep and cattle. He made agreements with the farmers that they get the amount of live stock they have written down and branded but they all will run together because they will avoud overgrazing becasue of the small availability of suitable grazing land. Trading was a large asset to these people, as the country became more developed the citizens wanted luxuries, they didn't need to only live with the necessary items they wanted more. So the government sat down and decided they couldn't provide these people with what they wanted so they would have to begin trading, since this island was mostly untouched but at the sight it was not rich at all. There wasn't any visible resources which is one of the reasons the Island wasn't developed yet, also since the seas were so treacherous and full of danger there wasn't good enough technology to safely get in and out of there until they decided to come here. They assembled a team of miners to search for some resources and increased the work load on the agirculture workers as the ground was quite fertile. The miners mined for 9 months finding little to nothing of extreme value like they hoped for. They then relied on forestry and agirculture trade with countries to the east for luxuries. In 1892 a miner named Edward Kenway found a large excess of Lithium https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lithium on the northern sub islands of I.E.I. As they began to extract this resource they began to become very wealthy and developed a strong Military. Population started to increase rapidly, I.E.I City started further developing. With the gain in population they were able to make many of their own items an even export some of them. When the city expanded most of the farm land was taken away and the country relied on mining and the new found tourism interest to fund them. Large excesses of petrolem were found in the ocean and I.E.I became a international trading outlet. Trading was mostly dopen by ship until air travel was avalibe, a very large harbour was developed to support imports and exports, once air travel was developed a large airport was built to support tourism and trading. The discovery of the large amounts of petroleum and lithium funded the country to do what ever they want and become a very wealthy country wit a good working economy. Many are worried that once these resources run out country will not be able to support its self, but some think the growing tourism industry will be enough to support it. There is a world class backcountry skiing located on the north end of the island that many people travel to ski. The government of I.E.I. developed a airport in 1967 that was located on a artificial island on the east coast in the idea to save space. This was a huge inovasion in the world as no one had ever done this. ''People's Lives Living on I.E.I is much like living any where else, the city is very developed. It has a rich history and the arcitecture is very British influenced. It is quite expensive for living costs all though. Category:Browse